1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an equalizer and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to an equalizer capable of removing post-cursor interference from serial data received from a communication channel, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional equalizer uses a linear or non-linear scheme. The equalizer includes a decision feedback equalizer (DFE) which employs a least mean square (LMS) algorithm.
An equalizer employing a linear scheme may exhibit good performance in an environment with small jitter, but may increase noise. A DFE employing an LMS algorithm may diverge depending on operating points.
A DFE which decides data sampling timing through eye monitoring requires an excessively large space to store data quantized for the eye monitoring. As a result, the time it takes to perform a matching process increases.